Family and Loyalty
by Cerberus Shade
Summary: Add had a younger sister who he thought had perished but she to was sent into the same future as Add. The once lost family, returned but isn't no longer the same...and human. Add will do whatever it takes to return his sister's original memories and separate her from Eve. But what will triumph over Divina? Her loyalty? or Her family? (03/21/15: WILL RESUME IN A FEW DAYS)
1. Prologue: The Queen and the Servant

**NOTE**: Meeting with "Eve" is different and I'm not really sure of Eve's personality (All I know that she's emotionless)

First Elsword FanFic

**UPDATED**: 03/02/15 (Major Changes in some parts of the story)

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a dark and barren land, Nothing was left, nothing but corpses, destruction and the shattered ruins of the city. A young girl stood inside the remnants of a laboratory, she was drawn to the white machine like a moth in a fire. The data was incomplete; it was not finished for the people assigned in the project perished along with the others.<p>

"…!"

Curious, the young researcher rewritten and corrected all the errors, the machine gently buzzed and hummed but it wildly roared in its place. Light crawled to her surroundings as the white machine re activated and awakened, the cold machine pulled her into its core and erupted in pure light.

"What the-"

As she regained her senses and vision, the girl found herself lost and in a wrong dimension or timeline. There was sunlight and forest, it was something she never saw for a long time so she knew she was somewhere strange.

"Strange…."

The girl thought, her mind was completely "reprogrammed" if she was a computer or a machine. All that was left in her consciousness was her vast intellect about Nasods and technology.

"Di…..Divi"

She could barely remember her own name, she could only pronounce half of her name that she could not fully recall.

"I'm lost"

"…!"

The bushes rustled and several monsters sprang out behind her like lizardmen, infected tree knights and a Pohrus. Greatly weakened after the accidental time travel, the girl could barely fight on her own power. She awaited for her time of death to approach but a white and expressionless savior stood in front of her blurry eyes.

"…..?"

The figure reached out her hand but her voice could not reach the girl who could see nothing but black and white. She then felt a warm feeling spreading out through her body as if she was being reborn again, power coursed through the girl.

"Eve…."

She muttered the name of the white figure, the name of her savior, the name of her new "queen". She felt power fill her very soul; the Nasod queen gave her a second life to which she will use to serve her queen. The girl had no purpose left for she lost her memories while being trapped in a strange timeline…..until Eve gave her a new chance of life.

"Your new name shall be….Divina"

The Nasod that stood against the light was of a figure of a real queen, the little drones beside her were her main weapon. Her new name and identity, Divina admired the royal and queen like presence that Eve brings everywhere. She was drawn by the strange and sophisticated demeanor of the queen of the Nasods.

"What is your new purpose?"

"I-I...don't know"

"You seemed...lost"

"W-wait!"

"...?"

"I-I want to repay you...I want to serve you"

"Why is that?"

Eve walked closer to the determined Nasod turned human. Eve gazed at her and was impressed that she was not flinching since she was serious with her words.

"You gave me a new purpose...a new life. I want to use it...to protect"

"Very well. From this day forward, you shall be my servant and protector"

"Understood. My life, my loyalty, my new strength...shall be dedicated to you, my queen"

If Eve had any emotion, she would simply smile. Ever since that day, Divina had been Eve's loyal servant and bodyguard. Wherever the queen goes, she goes and whatever the queen wants, she gives. Walking upon a shady forest, they knew they were being followed by the Banthus Bandits.

"…"

"Bandits"

Just as they were surrounded by numerous bandits and their bulky yet repulsive looking leader, a young boy leaped out of nowhere to take on the bandits. An elf, a magician, a vicious looking man, a girl with a spear and an armored boy appeared behind the trees and bushes. They simply sighed for the young red haired boy's actions.

"The most barbaric human I've ever seen"

"What shall I do, Mistress Eve?"

"Let us see the outcome"

"As you wish"

After taking several beatings from the El search party, the bandits finally decided to retreat and gave a victory for Elsword's group. To Eve, the battle was disappointing since it took longer but it was not common for her, to Eve they were just rowdy and strange humans.

"There, we managed to scare them away so you don't have to be-"

Just as Elsword was planning to tap on Eve's shoulders, her servant acted in quick motion and pointed her blade an inch closer to his throat.

"Touch the queen and you shall bid farewell to this world"

"What's with you?!"

"A commoner like you isn't allowed to touch the queen, especially that vicious looking man"

"…!"

Elsword felt as if a spear invisibly hit him and pointed out that he was just commoner which seemed to be an insult. While the red haired boy was sulking in a corner, Raven snapped for a second and approached the white servant.

"This commoners saved you both!"

"We are wasting our time here with this barbaric adventurer" Eve replied

"What did you say?!"

Raven's temper has reached its maximum and before he could get near to Eve, a white blade defected his blade and Nasod claw.

"A fight, huh?"

Raven was too unfocused while he fights with a bad temper and his opponent was a serious servant of the queen of the Nasods. The crow mercenary was no match for the swift Nasod servant.

"Divina, let us go"

"Yes, Mistress Eve"

Eve turned her back in a disappointed manner and leaving with a soft "hmph" while the white royal guard walked beside her. The El search party never encountered with those kind of people, they were unaware that Eve and her guard, Divina were Nasods. In the village of Elder, the exhausted Queen of the Nasods, peacefully rested on the village while sitting on a chair.

"Divina, What time is it?"

"It's past noon, Mistress Eve"

"I see….."

Deep in a forest, a crater was formed some time ago for unknown reasons, there were scattered machine parts that no one had ever seen. Curious, Add investigated and managed to trace some Nasod energy into the crash site but no other signs, except a small pendant glinting under the dust.

"What's this?"

He inspected it and came into a conclusion that the pendant was new and it looked like it was left in here some time ago. For some reason, Add felt he knew that pendant and as he pressed to open it, there was a young picture of him beside another white haired girl…her sister.

"Divide…."

Add whispered under his breath, he thought that all of his family had perished a long time ago but there was still one left and that was her sister. His hands shook but he suppressed it with his other hand, he then kept the pendant in his pocket. He was more motivated to trace the El energy since if he could find something similar to it, he would find her younger sister.


	2. What matter most

Hmm...It took me more than a month to upload the second chapter. I guess, I'm becoming too lazy and de motivated to update my FanFics.

Author Note:

I finally finished revising some of the parts. I changed it because I feel that this is much better and sensible in my perspective.

* * *

><p><strong>SOME TIME AGO (ADD'S POV)<strong>

It was a different vision, a different time where everything was like a dream, it was very bright.

Everything that was important to me…

My family…..

My sister….

"Wake up, brother"

"Let me sleep for a while"

"It's already past nine!"

"Go bother someone else, Divide"

We were young and innocent to the cruel truth about the world but we were happy playing together. Her curiosity was what powered her knowledge, my sister knew nothing about the cruel world, and I just want my family…..and my sister to be happy.

To be with them…..

That broken and destroyed dream I called the past, randomly lingered in my memory as it flashes.

"I…..I'm scared" She held into my arms

"I'm still here. I'll protect you no matter what, remember?"

It was a promise that I made to her a long time ago, How could I fulfill it if even I was helpless? Restrained by the metal chains in our feet and imprisoned to rot behind cold steel.

"One day, we'll take back everything"

"R-really?"

"_We'll take back everything_, I promise"

"I believe you….Big brother"

There was little chance that this would be just like a nightmare that we could wake up. I made another promise, a promise I must fulfill for us to take back everything…..for her to be happy.

"…..!"

I could not scream behind the wretched prison, I could only reach out my hand but it reaches no one.

I was helpless as I watch those figures separate me and my sister…

I was completely powerless…..I failed my promise.

"Noo!"

The golden pendant that our mother gave us is what we held in our hands before we were separated.

It was the last thing she held before she disappeared….

Because of that, I was determined to take back everything…..I want to see my family again.

I want to see her smile again…..

"I…..will take back…everything!"

I was running into what used to be my hometown, but where am I running? And why am I running? I could not care less; I would run without looking back. I will take it back for me to see my family again.

**PRESENT**

Staring at each other, The El search party met once again with Eve and her…..somehow surprised servant. For moments, they stared at the other while Eve went weary over Elsword's constant trembling and nervous expression.

"Go tell her…."

"Why me?!" Elsword complained when Raven pushed him

"I don't want to be sliced into pieces by her"

"Besides, you suggested it" Rena joyfully pointed out

Raven pointed at Divina who was hostile towards them, especially on Elsword, she was ready to draw her blade anytime as if she was itching to do so.

"Besides, you talk to her even when it's unnecessary" Aisha added

"You guys…..!"

While Elsword argues with them, Eve tilted her head in curiosity as she focused her sights towards the red haired boy.

"Mistress Eve, Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm not curious about the red haired boy"

"Right….."

(She said it all out loud)

The noisy and rowdy humans went silent when Elsword was forced to "negotiate" Eve since it was his idea in the first place. Slowly, Elsword carefully took one step with his trembling feet since he feared that a wrong move could cause the loss of one of his limbs…..or his head.

"Let me communicate with them"

Eve signaled her to not take any actions unless she says so while Elsword slowly approaches.

"I understand"

When Elsword stopped, Divina threw a sharp and hostile glare that was sharper than a knife. It was an obvious fact that she was threatening Elsword in non verbal way.

"Is there something you need?"

"W…..well…..you see"

"…?"

"I…I mean, we want you to join us"

"I do not comprehend"

"Aren't you searching for El too?"

Elsword begun explaining everything and it all started a few days ago after the El search party took care of some lizard monsters.

"That was pretty easy" Elsword sighed

"What do you expect? They're just ordinary salamanders" Raven clicked his tongue

"But still…."

"If you're thinking about that idea, forget it"

"We wouldn't know if we tried"

Elsword crossed his arms behind his head, he was already exhausted and Raven has to put some negativity in his suggestion.

"Do you even remember the last time you tried talking to her?" Chung reminded Elsword

"Emotionless or not, I bet I could convince her"

"It's not her the problem you know" Aisha hit Elsword with her staff

"Ah…..her"

What Aisha meant was Eve's Nasod bodyguard that would constantly act violently whenever Elsword approaches Eve. The last time he tried was almost successful when Elsword might have said something to upset her and…..

"How rude!"

Those were Eve's words after he received a slap that knocked him down the floor and left his cheeks red for hours.

"Maybe, you should be careful with your actions next time" Rena waved her finger

"Also, don't be very straightforward with your words" Aisha added

"She might be an enemy" Raven was against Elsword's idea

"You're very-"

The ground that Elsword had stepped in, collapsed and revealed a silver metallic door below the deep hole. It was dark but the luminescence surrounding the door lightened up their way.

"Is this…..Nasod technology?"

The door was locked by a complicated pass code that even a human could not break inside. It was like, there was something important in there that the Nasods wanted to keep away from human's reach.

"I think it's locked" Ara examined the door

"We can't open it unless-"

An invisible force pushed and threw Raven away the moment he touched the door.

"See, this is a sign that we should invite her to join us" Elsword was grinning

"Fine, You win this round! But, I still don't trust her"

Raven crossed his arms and knitted his eyebrows while Elsword held up a proud victory sign.

"That explains it…." Elsword sighed as if he was able to breathe again

"That place" Eve though for a second

"Could that place be….?" Divina thought as well as she turned to her mistress

"So, What do you say?" Elsword smile was full of hope

Eve's body was slightly trembling and her cheeks appeared to be in a shade of red, Eve turned around to hide her face. She kept in mind that she will help Elsword because of the possibility that the El shard inside in there was still in place.

"I repeat, I still refuse"

"Heh? Why? Even your servant agrees, right?" Elsword pointed towards Divina

"…" Eve turned towards her servant

"Yes, I do admit" She sighed in shame

"We shall settle this in another time, red haired boy"

"H-Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

Eve fastened her phase and left without saying another word, she was still denying the emotions she must have gained throughout the interactions with the red haired boy. Even Eve's servant, Divina was completely confused when Eve turned away and left immediately.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hovering a few feet above the ground, Add twisted her head to find traces of an unknown combination of Nasod and El energy. To his surprise, there were defeated monsters lying everywhere in his path. Add's Nasod Dynamos reacted to an unknown El energy not far away, he smirked as though he have won.

"I finally found it"

When Elsword described the "laboratory's" entrance and location, Eve recognized it as an abandoned Nasod research facility. A long time ago, there were a few Nasods that studied a very strange El fragment, but they disappeared without leaving a trace. The research facility became abandoned ever since the mysterious disappearance.

"The data is mostly corrupted" Eve whispered to herself

"Heeeeyyy!" Elsword yelled

Of all times, Eve looked as if she was unpleased to see Elsword and the others today. She turned towards a waving Elsword and sighed.

"Huh? Where your violent bodyguard?"

Usually, the El search party would always encounter Eve with her Nasod servant, Divina.

"That's classified information"

She then ignored the red haired boy afterwards and proceeded to retrieve the lost research data.

"What is it?"

Aisha was shaking in fear when she poked Elsword who was completely ignorant of their current situation. The others are already staring at the ceiling in a preparing stance, Aisha was pale.

"This is…..failed experiments" Eve noticed the artificially created monsters that were crawling in the ceiling

"Kyyaaaa! They look like all the creepy insects combined!" Aisha could not bear her fear of insects

"So many legs!" Ara and Aisha were hugging each other

"60…59….58…57" Eve started counting backwards

"You're all annoying!" Raven yelled as he charge forward at the numerous monsters

Recklessly, Elsword and Raven dived in the danger that those monsters possess while Chung and Rena stared helplessly.

"54…53…52….51" Eve was still counting

"Why are you just counting?!" Elsword was puzzled

Eve maintained her usual emotionless and calm composure as she continued to count backwards for some reason.

"Don't come any closer!" Ara used her spear to strike a cockroach-centipede like monster

"Get off me!"

A small multi legged leech begun to nimble on Aisha's head, instead of using her magic, she ran in circles. She was disgusted by the saliva that ruined her hair, she stopped panicking when Raven threw the leech away.

"That's just a freaking worm!" Raven was red in anger

"45….44….43….42"

Add fastened his pace as the El energy he was tracking was starting to fade, as if it was moving in a high speed.

"This El energy….could it be" Add hoped that it was his sister

Not long and Add caught up to the source of the El energy he was desperately seeking. His heart stopped a beat when a Nasod in white got caught in his field of vision, Add widened his eyes.

"D-Divide?"

Add felt that something was not right so he followed Divina who seems to be running late. The Nasod servant was faster than Add and he lost sight of her when she entered in a maze like canyon.

"…!"

Not far away, Add can see a silver and reinforced looking door that was hidden below the canyon. Just as the El search party was surrounded by the deformed and failed experiments, a violet sphere of energy erased the monsters in front of them in an instant.

"W-what was that?"

"Kekeke, What a coincidence"

With a victorious grin on his lips, Add walked out of the smoke and the hole he had made. Right in front of his eyes was his main prey and obsession, Eve.

"I'm going to take your core this time!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Heh~ Why is that?"

"That's because I'm still here" Divina spoke when she appeared behind Add

She was prepared to swing her dual blades when Add managed to evade it in a split second.

"You failed your task" Eve was displeased

"Forgive me, Mistress Eve"

"A servant must always be in time" Eve reminded her

(Servant?) Add thought to himself

Returning to the main situation, Divina turned towards and faced the "enemy." The servant drew and pointed her El powered blade towards Add who she sees as an enemy.

"I won't let anyone harm the queen"

"We became irrelevant now"

Chung commented as he and the other El search party member stand in one side while they watched the confrontation of the queen, the servant and the enemy.

"Y-You! Eve!" Add was 'losing it'

"I won't let you…"

Divina redirected the violet electric beams that Add fires from his Nasod Dynamos. Despite her speed, Add dodges her every attack.

"Why? Why are you obeying that Nasod?!"

"I'm Queen Eve's servant and I won't let you harm her"

After hearing those words, Add's mind went blank and this gave Divina an opportunity to send him flying a few feet away. He then realizes that Eve somehow turned his sister into a Nasod, and worse, she became a servant to his main target.

"How could you? How could you? How could you do this to he? Eve!"

As Add was about to make a move, the whole facility were surrounded by dark and distorted creatures that felt like they were pulled out one a person's greatest fear. Add had already disappeared before the whole place were completely surrounded by those monstrous creatures. Despite the huge disadvantage in numbers, they all gathered their courage and strength to fight back against those creatures.

"It's no good. There's too many of them" Raven was running out of breath

"How are we suppose to escape them?" Rena spoke while shooting arrows

"The transport gate. It can physically transport anyone" Eve remembered

Eve led to where the transport gate was, luckily it was still functioning enough to work...somehow. The control panel was damaged due to it being abandoned for a long time. They all managed to fit inside the elevator like transport gate and Divina started to activate and set course of the coordinates. She silently gasped as though she noticed something, she then stared towards the others who were confused on why she was still standing still.

"What are you still waiting for? Get in here!" Raven yelled

"Divina..." Eve called out

"I'm sorry, but I must stay here"

She briefly switched her sights to the control panel which showed that it was still counting down before they can full teleport outside and the monsters were already making their way towards their location. It would not take long before the creatures could destroy the door. Elsword banged the transparent glass like door but Divina had already locked it.

"Cease this nonsense. That is an order"

"Forgive me, my queen. This is the first and last time I will disobey an order"

The queen of the Nasods gently placed her hand on the transparent glass door and her servant did the same. Divina's eyes were filled with a mixed emotions of happiness and sadness.

"I enjoyed staying by your side and serving you"

"What the heck are you doing?!" Elsword loudly banged the glass

"I will hold off these monsters until the countdown finishes"

She drew her blade and faced against the creatures who started to break in their location. Divina cut them down one by one but she was at a huge disadvantage all by herself. When the countdown was finished, the machine produced a buzzing and humming sound while Eve watched her servant's final moments. Divina looked at her one last time, smiled and uttered a few word while smiling.

Moments later….

In the blink of an eye, the El search realized that they were transported outside in some faraway location in mere seconds.

"…."

The queen of the Nasods gripped her sleeve tighter, as though she was feeling guilty for not able to stop her.

"Are you okay?"

"Leave me be, human"

Eve was known for not displaying any signs of emotions, but she had emotions on the inside. She did not allow herself to let those "emotions" surface.

"You don't need to feel sadness….alone"

"You…."

"I was….I was"

Still holding to her other arm, Eve tightened her grip again to her sleeve and laid down her head. The El search party was already gone by then when Add returned on what used to be a 'laboratory.' He entered to only view the aftermath of a struggling battle when those creature invaded. Add widened his eyes and opened his mouth on what his eyes saw.

"D-Divide..."

Laying lifeless on the floor, Divina did not survive after she defended when she was holding off the monsters while the teleportation finishes. Add rushed to her and held his lifeless sister on his own arms. Filled with sorrow and anger, Add released his emotions while he mourned.

"I will bring you back, I promise"

Add embraced her as he made a solid promise and goal with the golden pendant in his hand.

"I will extract those codes and destroy her"

Originally, he sought Eve because she was the only sentient Nasod and she has the queen's core but now, Add only felt nothing but huge hatred towards the queen of the Nasods.

**SOMEWHERE**

Inside his own laboratory, Add placed Divina on a chamber, he examined her through his computers…..and a small sign of hope lit his candle.

"This is….."

That hope was…Divina was not completely lifeless, there was a faint life force in her body. Since she was currently a Nasod, Add would have to find El energy strong enough to re awaken his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S<strong>

The "final" words would be revealed in later chapters.


	3. A Promise to Fullfill

**NOTE: Changed some (somewhat) major parts in Chapter 01 and added a sentence in this chapter.**

Nyan~ It's been almost two weeks since I last updated.

**P.S**

Wah! I replaced the wrong document! Sorry about that...

(That was really...humiliating)

* * *

><p><em>Where did I go wrong?<em>

_What have I done?_

_I've done nothing!_

_It's her fault! And she will pay!_

A month has passed ever since that incident, the core's fragments were shattered but it did not stop emitting dark El energy. For the past few weeks, Add had been searching for an El strong enough to revive his dormant sister. Desperate in his none stop searching, Add resulted to teaming up with a man that had been using El to create his own Nasods…..Wally.

"Kekeke, Now it's settled"

"What you're looking for is difficult to find"

"You help me find those El and I help you find your El"

"Dark El, Why do you need such unstable El energy?"

Wally became suspicious of Add's intentions, since dark El was very unstable that it can corrupt any being. No matter how many times Add calculates, the only result would be using the dark El that killed his sister since it was strong enough to create artificial lifeforms.

"Heh! A part of my experiment"

"I see…."

Currently, Add had collected barely half of the dark El energy he needed for his "experiment" which he kept as a secret. Back at his on laboratory, Add scanned the output of the current El shards he has gathered for the past few weeks.

"Gaaah! It's not enough!"

Add already grew impatient at his slow progress to achieve his current goal to revive and search for a way to return her to her human self. In total, Add only managed to gather barely half of the El energy that he needed to complete his "experiment." For ten hours none stop, Add had been relentless calculating and researching but even with his Nasod Dynamos, the progress was a failure.

"Even this dark El is useless"

Out of curiosity, Add recently picked up a dark El fragment which emits strange and unstable energy. He also found out that the energy cannot be converted into any kind of energy so it was useless to him.

"…!"

He leaned to his own hand that he used as a stand and closed his eyes for a second out of exhaustion and accidentally hit his head on the Dark El fragment.

**ALTERA VILLAGE**

After hearing Advance battle ready Nasods attacked anoter nearby village, the El search party investigated the phenomenon. One of the oddest things they heard from the Ponggos were that the Nasods were gathering dark El in Altera plains for unknown purposes.

"Hey, Why would Nasod gather dark El energy?" Elsword turned to Eve while he walk backwards

"EL-01 Nasods. Advanced Combat Nasods that is lead by a single server"

"Hmph! No matter how advance they are, I'll just turn them into scrap metal"

"Nasods attacking one place to another. What is going on in here?"

Aisha groaned in frustration, for days, they have been tracking two unusual Nasods that seemed to be gathering El shards for unknown purposes. Not far away, the group spotted a familiar figures gliding in a high speed while chasing after some Nasods.

"A-Add?!" Aisha rubbed her eyes

"Is he after the Nasods as well?" Chung asked the others

"I-I hope he's won't try to blow us up _again_?" Aisha shook her head. But, What did she meant by '_again_'

Curious and yet cautious, the El search party followed Add as he continue to chase after the Nasod bots. Annoyed, Add would not stop until he retrieves the dark El that he worked hard to obtain from a mutant plant turret until those Nasods appeared and fled with the dark El.

"Tsk! This is not what I meant!"

He yelled at the small dark El fragment that he tightly grasps on his hand, the dark El glowed as though it was speaking to him.

….

"This is the same future! Divide still died in this timeline"

…..

"Huh! What do you mean it's my fault!?"

…..

"I'll make you spill out everything later"

Just as he reached his targets' base of operations, a smirk curved on his lips as numerous Nasods surrounded him in a place called Altera Plains. Two advanced combat type Nasods escaped the scene the moment it received the dark El.

"Just some plain mechanicals. Tsk! You're all useless to me!"

All of Add's Nasod Dynamos formed a circle in front of him when he reached out his hand and yelled those words. An immense blast out in the circles of his Dynamos and obliterated all the Nasods in a single line.

"Let's hurry!" Rena told the others while they chase two advanced Nasods

Before they could find Add, the El search party spotted two Nasods holding some El shards but fled immediately, so another chase has begun.

"It's not easy carrying a large cannon in this small body!" Chung was the slowest one

"W-wait up" Ara was right behind Rena

"Eve? What's wrong?"

Elsword noticed that Eve has been spacing out as though she was in deep thought.

"Just a trivial matter…." Eve turned her head away

Eve was bothered by the fact on why Add was hunting down dark El none stop for the past few weeks. Even Eve could not think of any logical and possible reason for Add to gather numerous dark El shards. After getting rid of the useless 'pests' and 'rodent,' Add headed to the direction where the two advanced Nasods had fled.

"Now I'm getting all sweaty and dusty"

Add was upset that his newly washed white clothes had been ruined by the dirt and dust from battling several pseudo Nasods. His Nasod Dynamos detected the dark El that was in the possession of the two strange Nasods. It seems that those two Nasods had been storing dark el energy as he detected a massive amount of dark El…..just the right amount he needed.

"Kehehehe, I can finally fulfill my goal here"

Filled in excitement, Add went on to take that dark El before the red haired muscle head idiot could break it. Unfortunately, Elsword and the rest of the El search party had reached the two advanced Nasods with Ignis being the red one and Leviathan being the blue one.

"I don't think that's and ordinary El" Chung noticed the odd aura that the small looking core possess

"It's…..small. Is that even a core?" Elsword was disappointed

"Despite its size, that Dark El has a massive amount of unstable energy" Eve commented

"I'm going to break it then!"

Without listening to another word, Elsword attempted to shatter the small dark El core without thinking of the consequences. Luckily, Ignis and Leviathan stood in Elsword's way and prevented him from shattering the dark El they have gathered.

"Uwaah! It's shoots fire!"

"Of course, they're elemental Nasods after all" Eve sighed

"Tsk, it can't be helped. Let's split into two groups" Raven was annoyed

Ara, Raven and Eve faced off against the fire Nasod, Ignis while Elsword, Rena, Aisha and Chung faced off against the Water Nasod, Leviathan. The moment their battle begun, Add just recently arrived and irritated, since the El search party had already made their way to the core.

"I guess I'll let them fight those Nasods before I can take the core"

Despite their efforts, the two Nasods were strong with the two of them together, combining their fire and ice attacks. No matter how much they hit Ignis and Leviathan, it seemed that they were not taking any damage, not even a scratch.

"That is….." Eve noticed something

"What's wrong?" Elsword asked

"There's a way to defeat them"

"…..?" The others switched their attention towards Eve

Add was puzzled when Eve gathered around the other El search party members and it looked like she was planning something. He finally understood Eve's plan when Chung, Raven, Ara, Rena and Eve herself was using themselves to keep the two Nasods occupied while Elsword and Aisha destroys the source of Ignis and Leviathan's "Invincibility."

"Eh~ Not bad. You really are different…..Eve"

The source of the barriers themselves was not that durable as Elsword expected, since he was able to break it with a few hits. After he and Aisha managed to remove Ignis and Leviathan's barrier, the two Nasods paused for a while before resuming but with a more aggressive attack pattern.

"It's raining fire! Now it's ice!"

Ara skillfully dodges the shower of fire and ice when Ignis and Leviathan leaped from the ground and sent a barrage of elemental attacks.

"I got this"

Using her skills in using a bow and arrow, Rena managed to sent Ignis crashing back to the ground when her arrow mildly shattered the orb in its chest.

"How disgraceful"

Before the fire Nasod Ignis could stand up once again, Eve fired a beam of laser directly to its face, leaving a huge hole in it.

"We're also done here!"

Elsword raised his thumb in victory while he steps on a badly damaged and beat up Leviathan, even though it was Raven who dealt the final blow.

"G-Good job everyone!" Rena was pleased

"Yeah. Good job, idiots!"

Hovering above the ground, Add finally showed himself to the El search party with a malevolent smirk on his lips.

"A-Add!" Elsword took a defensive stance

"You made it easier for me when you took these Nasods down"

Add briefly switched his gaze towards the two defeated Nasods and returned his attention to them…and Eve.

"I would love to take your core but I'm here…..this"

The dark El core was bigger than his own hand when he grabbed and removed it from its containment unit.

"Don't think you can escape that easily!"

"I have no time for a muscle head idiot like you!"

Add made everything collapse when he used his dynamos to destroy the foundations of the building and resulted in making the dungeon crumbled. Luckily, all of them safely escaped from being buried alive but Add escaped with the dark El core in his possession.

"I'm one step closer…." Add murmured to himself

"Ahhh! That stalker got away again!" Aisha stomped the ground

"What does he intends to do with the dark El?" Chung pointed out

"With that much energy, he can give or create an artificial life form" Eve theorized

Add returned to the site where the "incident" occurred and also the key to revive his sister so they can return to the past. He had already prepared the necessary equipment to start the experiment. Add contained the dark El inside a sphere of durable glass with cables attached around it. He plans to redirect and convert the power of the dark El into a suitable El energy, enough to revive Divina's dormant body. He cannot purely use the dark El so he converted it into ordinry El since it would de activate a Nasod.

"Stabilization: 74%, Conversion: 82%"

The conversion was taking looking than he expected since he cannot process all of the dark El's energy at once or it will cause an eruption of pure energy. His grin widens as the process of his experiments and hard work comes into a success when he finally managed to transfer the dark El's power into his sister's.

"Where am I?" She softly spoke

"Divide, I haven't forgotten my promise" Add hugged his sister whom he thought had perished.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm your brother...your family" He smiled

"...Brother?"

Divina felt strange to the warm feeling of Add hugging her, she can feel that he was telling the truth. At the same moment...

"...?!" Eve suddenly gasped

She was watching her comrades eat when she felt a strange feeling struck her, Elsword noticed her uneasy movements.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Negative. Must be a bug"

Eve lied to Elsword, there was something else to this "strange" feeling that struck her, she felt...a familiar presence...very familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 04<strong> (Preview):

Day 128

Today, Divina taught me on what seems to be an "expression."  
>Just like any other day, I always order my servant to get rid of the red haired boy.<br>I've always noticed that Divina's appearance bear a strong resemblance to a familiar being.  
>Divina may have a strict attitude towards others but I can see her emptiness...<br>Is it because she longs for her original memories? I could never tell.

-Eve

"Eve...Eve...This name"


	4. Fragments of Lost Memories

Yes! Exactly one week since last chapter! (He he he. This is new). The next one might take two weeks or so. I don't update in less than 1 week or 6 days.

I'm still choosing if I should go with the "**Be desperate and cling to dark power**" or "**Die again but discover new power**"

Can't really decide:

A. Get stronger to cut down enemies = **Swashbuckler**

B. Corrupted by demon power = **Havoc Reaper **(Long fictional story)

C. Strong will to protect = **Blade Guardian **(My least choice)

* * *

><p>For the past few months, Add had been filling the memory that was completely lost. The only thing Add never mentioned was the name "Eve," He feared that it might trigger and return her memories when Divina was still Eve's servant. Add does not want to lose his only family to the person he is really obsessed and hated.<p>

"Brother…."

"Yes?"

"I can't help but notice the way you dress up"

Divina was uncomfortable by Add's appearance ever since people had started calling her lunacy deranged brother, "Lunatic Psyker." Add always wore a black and violet outfit with some metals attached to his clothes. What bothered her most was his upward haircut and ear piercings that made him more of a brawler rather than a civilized person.

"It's better than having a long hair"

"I feel like you're some sort of street brawler"

Divina swayed both of her feet back and forth while she sits on a table full of research papers. The book she was holding was one of Add's favorite books….apparently, it was all about cats and cat themed stuffs.

"Where are you going?"

Divina jumped down from the table as she was bore staying inside her brother's personal laboratory doing nothing all day.

"I'm going to stretch my legs. I'm bored waiting"

"Suit yourself"

Add sat back in his chair and laid his head on his hand, his face seemed like he regretted something.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm such an idiot!"

Add repeatedly hit his own head on the table for several times until his forehead swelled and reddened.

Meanwhile…

Since Divina has a lot of free time, she always spends most of her time drawing things that fascinate her or anything that pops out of her mind. Recently, a vague and static memory of an unknown person keeps appearing in her thoughts.

"A white figure….."

The memory was very vague and pitch black to her that she could not recognized the face of the white figure in her memory. One of the recent flashes was a figure of a person reaching out her hand but the figure was standing against the sunlight.

"Aaaahhh! Why can't I see it clearly!?"

Frustrated, Divina tore a page of her sketchbook, crumpled it and threw it against the ground. Just as she was about to return home, she spotted a group of bandits hastily running with some sacks of gold and jewelries in their possession. The leader of the bandits looked like someone she dealt before but could not recall; she just knew it by instinct.

"Ahahaha! We got ourselves a jackpot"

The leader of the bandits was the infamous bandit, Banthus, who the El search party encountered a few times before. Thinking that they were not followed, Banthus and his men celebrated their success by mesmerizing their stolen treasure.

"Uwaaaah!"

"….!"

Banthus and the rest of the bandits were startled when one bandit was thrown in the pile of their stolen treasure.

"It's those brats again!"

Elsword and Raven surprised the bandits after they thought that they finally got away…..since the last time.

"Return those gold" Elsword pointed his weapon to the bandits

"Let's just take it back…..by force!" Raven beat his fists together

Raven charged first as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Even though they have been comrades for a few years, Raven did not change…..most part that is. While the Lord Knight and the Reckless Fist easily beats up the bandits one by one, Divina watched nearby while hiding.

"This is….."

She felt an adrenaline rush coursing through her, as if she was always thrilled in seeing fights.

"I feel like I've seen them before"

She narrowed her eyes and focused on a standing Elsword and Raven, who was senselessly punching Banthus from left to right.

"You shouldn't ruin his face like that"

"Why? He stole the gold so he deserves a beating"

"….."

"What's wrong?"

Elsword distantly looked at his right; he noticed that someone was watching them for a while now.

"Where are they going?"

Raven carried both a tied and beaten up Banthus along with the sacks of gold he stole. Elsword went another way and disappeared from Divina's field of vision. Thinking that they left somewhere else, Divina turned to walk away.

"Maybe just my imagination"

Instead of approaching her, Elsword looked at her at a distance and he somehow recognized the white haired girl. He could not clarify the identity of the girl watching them a while ago since she was wearing a white cat hood.

"She looks like add"

With that jacket and white hair, to Elsword, she looked like Add only with a longer hair and feminine body. When Divina was about to return home, Add appeared out of nowhere and hovered a few feet above the ground.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you"

"Oh….I was just….wandering"

"Next time, don't go wandering in some strange places"

Add landed on the ground with his two feet and lectured his sister for wandering for hours.

Meanwhile…..

The El search party was having a campfire, while the others were happily chatting, Elsword looked down and worried.

"What's wrong Elsword?" Aisha noticed his gloomy face

"Oh, nothing"

"Let's just enjoy the night" Rena smacked Elsword's back

While the other El search party had already been asleep, Eve was wide awake and gazed above the stars. The empress begun filling her personal diary with the thoughts she was too shy to share with others.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Early in the morning while Add was still asleep, Divina was curious to know on what was on the locked door that Add forbids her to enter.

"What is brother hiding?"

For some reason, it was not just mere curiosity that pushes her forward into discovering on what was hidden behind that door. She felt as though she really needed to know what was beyond that door, like a moth drawn to a fire.

"Divide, What are you doing?"

"Eek!"

The sudden cold and terrifying tone of her brother surprised her and made her almost jump. It seems that Add was not very happy that Divina was trying to open the door even though he forbids her to.

"W-well…."

"Didn't I tell you that you're not allowed to open that door?"

"…."

"You shouldn't know what's behind that door. It's for your own good"

"That's what you always say! But you're just thinking about yourself!"

Frustrated that Add was always keeping her on tight leash and forbids a lot of things, Divina finally snapped. She could not bear any more of Add's strictness and the secrets he was hiding from her. Divina marched away from a speechless Add after she got upset.

"If you only knew that I did all of this so I won't lose you again"

Using a special key, Add stepped beyond the door and inside the dark room. In the middle of it, was a glowing object contained inside a durable looking rectangular container.

"I will not let her be taken away by _that person_"

Add pressed his hand against the transparent glass as he stared on the Nasod blade contained in metal and glass.

Meanwhile…..

Divina was silently sobbing while she embraced her own legs. She was still mad at her own brother for being strict. While she recalls the times on when Add was strict on her, an odd feeling struck her, it was like she was being ordered.

"T-this feeling"

Without a second thought, her movements where already guided by her unconscious will that was like whispering her to go no matter what. She was already panting by the distance she had run after for quite some time and then…

"….!"

She tripped on a rock and started rolling on a hill like ground and she felt her face hitting some sort of hard object.

"What is this? A book?"

It might not be just some book judging by its well maintained appearance and the blank front cover. When Divina randomly flipped the book, she realized that it was a journal, to be more specific…..a diary.

"Heh? A diary"

On the page she first flipped…

_Day 104_

_Today, the loud red haired boy and I met once again._  
><em>Just like every other time, my response was a slap<em>  
><em>I could not understand this feeling but Divina said that it was called "Guilt"<em>  
><em>It was also stated that it surfaces when one does something wrong<em>

Divina tilted her the moment she read one of the diary's entries, she felt strange and curious.

"Whoever owns this diary has problems showing her emotions"

She then randomly flipped again…..

_Day 134_

_Today, my servant served me tea….but this one was different_  
><em>It was unusual due to the more delectable taste<em>  
><em>My servant told me that it was a newly discovered herb<em>  
><em>Something else inside me felt warm…I could not understand<em>

Divina's expression went speechless as she could not understand the diary owner's way of thinking.

_Day 200_

_I could not think logically as I lost my servant_  
><em>Divina disobeyed my order and risked her own life<em>  
><em>I watched her as she smiled on her last moments<em>  
><em>Perhaps it was because she was once human<em>

At that moment, Divina felt the tears on her cheeks but could not understand why she cried. She wiped her own tears and decided to return back to the laboratory along with the diary she found. When she returned home, Add was not present so she headed straight towards her own room.

"I wish I could meet the owner"

She wanted to return to whoever owned the diary and she also wanted the owner out of curiosity and instinct. Divina only read some parts of the diary and not all of it. She already realized that she must have been inside her own room when she spotted Add pondering in his room.

"Divide…."

"I-I'm sorry. For yelling like that"

"I should apologize as well. I was only strict because I want to protect you"

"Brother, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you stalking someone?"

Divina must have noticed for the times that Add had been maniacally laughing alone while staring at his own computer and for the times he always disappears. For some reason, his face reddened as he turned away to deny the accusation.

"N-no. I was observing my target" Add's tongue slipped

"Target?"

"It's nothing you need you to know"

"W-wait"

He pushed her out of his room and locked himself up, leaving Divina confused as she wanders outside again. Inside, Add had been tracking Eve for the past few months but she was always with the El search party. His computer is full of files about Eve, he wanted to take her Queen's core and extract those codes.

"Brother is really mysterious"

Divina sighed while taking a walk outside to lighten up her mood.

**SOMEWHERE**

The El search party helplessly watches as Eve sat in a corner still emotionless but her comrades thought that she was depressed for losing her "diary."

"W-When did you lose your diary anyway?" Ara nervously asked

"….."

"She's really depressed" Aisha stared

"I would feel the same if I lost a personal diary" Rena commented

"A diary is a woman's personal belonging" Chung added

Eve thinks that the others views her to be in a depress mood but she denies the fact that she was sad and depressed. The empress raised her head when Elsword tried to comfort her by tapping her shoulder but she responded…..with a slap.

"We must press on" Eve turned away

"A demon has beens seen in the Feita temple" Elsword finally regained consciousness

"Some witnesses say that demons are attacking anyone that gets close" Raven added

Elsword and the El search party were not the only one who was heading straight to the entrance of the Shrine of dedication. Add as well was very curious about a massive headless knight residing on the entrance of the Feita temple. Add could not contain contain his excitement to experiment and dismantle the strange demons that started to appear in Feita. Late at night, Divina looked at the diary once again and viewed more entries of the anonymous owner.

_Day 128_

_Today, Divina taught me on what seems to be an "expression."_  
><em>I've always noticed that Divina's appearance bear a strong resemblance to a familiar being.<em>  
><em>Despite her courage and dedication, I can see through her emptiness...<em>  
><em>Is it because she longs for her original memories? I could never tell<em>

Divina let out a short gasped before immediately closing the diary, she felt familiar words echoing inside her head...over and over again.

_I enjoyed staying by your side..._

_Forgive me, my queen..._

_Protecting you is my duty..._

"W-what are these words?"

She held her head with both of her hands as she felt her mind being thrown into complete chaos. After a while, she managed to calm herself down.

"E-Eve...Who's Eve?"

There was one name that left a mark on her and it was "Eve," the Nasod queen that she used to serve until the incident occur but she was not aware of any of her original memories. Divina was confused if whether she should find this person and discover the truth or directly ask her older brother since he seems to know something deep.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 05 (PREVIEW)<strong>:

"You're the reason she's suffering!"

"T-this person..."

"Fine. Let's just kidnap her and make her remember us"

"Uwaah! Where are you taking me?!"

"I...I must protect...her"


End file.
